


Малиновка

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: 3 Musketiere (musical)
Genre: Gen, POV, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о чём смеётся и плачет мальчик с улицы Булуа</p>
            </blockquote>





	Малиновка

Только дурак считает, что Он не отвечает на молитвы. Только слепой не видит, что Он всегда рядом. 

Кардинал, наместник Его на земле французской, собрал в стопку рассыпавшиеся по столу бумаги. Сегодня особенно ярко горел чистый сапфир в перстне, и тусклы были все камни кровавых оттенков, а, значит, надлежало проявлять терпение. Герцог Бекингем, несомненно, прибывал к берегам Франции не только с политическими целями, но в этом была своя положительная сторона. Политика требовала проявлять благоразумие и не призывать все кары небесные даже на голову уличной девки с лилией на плече, просто потому, что девка эта была ещё полезна. Графиня де Ля Фер. Кардинал усмехнулся, шевельнул ладонью так, словно сжал тонкую шею кого-то невидимого. Гранат в перстне на большом пальце угрожающе сверкнул в лучах заходящего солнца, которые лились в окно жидким огнём, и Ришелье вздрогнул, разжал пальцы, выронив невидимого убиенного, зашептал слова молитвы, прося уберечь от страстей.

Он никогда не отказывал. С самого детства Он сопровождал, не вёл, а потому надо ли переживать о чём-то? Украшенная лилией девка обещала поймать опорочившую себя королеву на непредусмотрительной щедрости. Грех ловит грех – не смешно ли? 

«О чём смеёшься ты, Арман, мальчик с улицы Булуа?»   
«Я вспоминаю, как играли мы на лугу с сыном Твоим. Я закрывал глаза и видел его. И белы были его одежды, не запачкал их травяной сок. И я не запачкаю душу. Я буду твёрд, как неогранённый алмаз в перстне на правой руке моей».

К утру камни кровавых оттенков запылают яростно и хищно, ведь кровь тянется к крови. За окном пронзительно зачирикала малиновка, ловя красным оперением капли догорающего заката.

«О чём плачешь ты, Арман, мальчик с улицы Булуа?»  
Почему-то глас теперь звучал в мыслях голосом отца Жозефа дю Трамбле, но кардинал остался твёрд, ведь на всё воля Его, а потому мысленно же отозвался:  
«Я не из камня, мое сердце не из камня. Я всего лишь следую за Спасителем. Эта война должна быть, вся эта боль должна быть, чтобы власть Бога снова восторжествовала на земле».

Малиновка продолжала петь, и кардинал медленно перекрестил в окно птицу, которая, согласно поверьям, когда-то пыталась выдернуть шипы из тернового венца распятого Христа.


End file.
